


Blue Nights

by coralboii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i think, its really short but eh its cute, like just kissing, they just.... kiss and then theres a bit of unexplained hesitation lmao, this is short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralboii/pseuds/coralboii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirts off in the darkness of their room, just another lovely night full of kisses and breaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Nights

There's quiet music playing in the background of the dimly lit room, the lights low enough to barely illuminate the space.

Lance's hands are in Keith's hair, tugging and pulling gently as their lips slide together. The kiss is full of flickering tongues and ghostly bites. Occasionally one of them pulls back to catch their breath, eyes fluttering and panting loudly for a moment while the other peppers them with their lips. It's inclosed in small movements and quick gestures, but the love is so full in their eyes as they look at each other endlessly. Hands hold waists, arms, other hands. Fingers trail up and down lazily, uncoordinated patterns burning into bare skin.

Keith's hands move from Lance's shoulders to his hips, dipping into the crevice of his spine to make him shiver. Lance gasps into the kiss, Keith moving on to bite his lower lip and hook his fingers just past the hem of his boxers. Lance's heart speeds up, and Keith can feel it through their chests pressed so close. He stops, fingertips pulling at the elastic, a question posed in his eyes.

"S-sorry," A breathy whisper slips past Lance's lips. He glances down to his lap, where their legs tangle together on the white sheets of the bed. Keith's hands sit still and cool against his hips. Lance's fingers trail along the knuckles, moving down to his wrists along his veins. After a pause, he hooks them gingerly under his lover's wrists and pulls them up to hold between their chests. He looks up at Keith again. "I'm just…" He blinks profusely, trying to keep looking into those dusty brown eyes.

They soften. "It's okay," Keith whispers back, kissing his top lip briefly. "You okay?" He tilts his head in towards Lance's nose for a harmless bonk. Lance takes a shaky breath and nods. He's still holding Keith's hands, and they twist to entwine their fingers. He smiles and presses in for one last, long kiss.

"I can barely keep my eyes open, though," Lance laughs. He slides his cheek down Keith's neck and tries to bury his face in the black mane of hair there.

"Hm."

After a moment, they slip apart just enough to lay down and pull the covers up over their tangled limbs. Lance rests his chin on the top of Keith's head as the latter presses his face into Lance's chest. They fall asleep, Lance's hands tangled in Keith's hair, and his own hands resting on Lance's thigh and another cradling his face. They fall asleep to the music still playing in the corner, and to their own heartbeats. And to whispered I love you's and stolen kisses. The night is full of love and slowed breathing, until the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is probably riddled with errors but u know what? screw it my dude i just really like the idea of them sitting down and just loving that they're boyfriends and that they can kiss each other. hope u enjoyed


End file.
